Tymora
| power = Intermediate deity | homeplane = Brightwater | alignment = Chaotic good | portfolio = Adventurers Good fortune Skill Victory | worshipers = Adventurers, gamblers, Harpers, Lightfoot halflings, and rogues | cleric alignments = | domains = Change, Luck Formerly: Chaos, Good, Protection, Travel | favored weapon = A spinning coin (shuriken) | channel divinity = Favor of Tymora Tymora's coin }} Tymora (pronounced tie-MORE-ah ), or more commonly Lady Luck, was the goddess of good fortune. She shone upon those who took risks and blessed those who dealt harshly with the followers of Beshaba. Should someone flee from her sisters' mischievous followers or defile the dead, their fate would be decided with a roll of Tymora's dice. Worshipers Commonly consisting of adventurers and others who relied on a mixture of luck and skill to achieve their goals, the Tymoran clergy encouraged folk to pursue their dreams. They were also dutybound to aid the daring by providing healing and even some minor magic items. Shrines and temples of Tymora were widespread as the needs of adventurers to be healed made the temples wealthy. These places of worship often differed significantly from each other in powers, manners and titles though, with little overall authority or hierarchy. The temples provided potions, scrolls or other little things like glowstones, often as rewards to those who served Tymora and her tenets well. Residence Tymora resided in the Gates of the Moon, allied to but independent of that realm's twin mistresses. Her realm was the Great Wheel, seven earthmotes connected by lofty bridges, where games of chance, tests of luck and gambling abound.Cordell, Bruce R., Ed Greenwood, and Chris Sims. Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide, p. 63. (Wizards of the Coast, 2008) Orders ; Fellows of Free Fate : This was a special fellowship of clergy within the church of Tymora who dedicated themselves to countering the efforts of Beshaba, and especially of the Black Fingers, her assassins. Any clergy member could join who showed experience, dedication to the cause and is vouched for by a senior Fellow. ; Testers : The Testers were fanactical followers of Tymora who took extreme risks in order to further the worship of the goddess.Erik Scott de Bie. "Channel Divinity: Tymora" Dragon #388. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, June 2010. ; Fatemakers : A heretical band of Tymorans who believed that all luck was the same and that mortals could influence luck. Relationships Tymora was a known ally of the demipower Finder Wyvernspur. She also had a relationship with Brandobaris of the halfling pantheon. History Tymora was a sister to Beshaba, the goddess of misfortune, having been created when Tyche, the former deity of luck, was infected by Moander's evil essence and split apart by Selûne. Creative origins In Ed Greenwood's original campaign, Tymora was called Tyche. Her name was changed to Tymora by Jeff Grubb because he was afraid that calling her Tyche might offend Wiccans. Dogma One should be bold, for to be bold is to live. A brave heart and willingness to take risks beat out carefully wrought plans nine times out of ten. Place yourself in the hands of fate and trust your own luck. Bear and conduct yourselves as your own masters, showing your good or bad fortune as confidence in the Lady. Chase your own unique goals, and the Lady aids the chase. Without direction or goals, you soon know the embrace of Beshaba, For those on no set course are at the mercy of misfortune, which has no mercy at all. References Further reading * * * Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Deities from Brightwater Category:Change domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Luck domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities